New Girl part 1,Surprise!
by SHINny Taemints
Summary: Gimana kalo SHINee ketambahan personel baru? Kalo personelnya cewek? Wah,pasti seru. Author newbie di sini. After reading,please review


_Part 1,Surprise !_

_**The Story's Begin ...**_

_SHINee butuh personil tambahan buat album baru mereka! Manajer mereka ngadain audisi pencarian personil tambahan yang berbakat. Siapa aja boleh ikut. Cewek ? Kalo yang menang itu cewek ?_

**~ New Girl (Part 1) ~**

**By: Twinnie Minnie Taeminnie**

**Disclaimer: Pokoknya SHINee hanyalah milik SM Entertainment**

**Warning: Canon, miss typo, typo's, EYD kurang beraturan, OC, GaJe, etc ...**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Peran-peran: Seluruh personel SHINee dan para OC**

**"Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**Just for Fun!**

**Happy Reading! v^o^v**

ZzzzZzzzZ

.

.

.

Matahari pagi baru menampakkan sinarnya di kota Seoul. Mengawali pagi hari para anggota SHINee yang masih pada 'pacaran lengket' sama kasur,guling,dan bantalnya masing-masing.

"HOAAMM ... " Rupanya Jonghyun udah bangun. Jonghyun yang emang udah biasa bangun paling pagi langsung melaksanakan tugas kesehariannya,membangunkan para personel SHINee yang lainnya.

"WOI ! Bangun-bangun ! Ayo bangun semuanya ! " Kata Jonghyun sambil turun dari kasurnya dan membangunkan para personel SHINee yang lainnya.

"Masih ngantuk,nih. " Kata Onew.

"Nanti dulu,ah. " Sahut Key.

"5 menit lagi Jjong _oppa_. " Jawab Taemin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"HOAAAMMMMM ... " Minho yang memang si raja tidur hanya merespon dengan menguap.

"HUH,KALIAN SEMUA LUPA,YA ? HARI INI KITA KAN MAU NGERANCANG ALBUM BARU JAM 07.00 PAGI INI ! " Kata Jonghyun yang sontak membuat semua personel buka mata dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"HAAA ! SUDAH JAM 06.30 ! " Teriak semua personel SHINee bebarengan.

Mereka semua langsung berlompatan turun dari kasur masing-masing dan berlarian kalang-kabut menuju kamar mandi. Sayangnya di Dorm mereka hanya ada satu kamar mandi.

DOOKK ... DOOKK ... DOOKK ... !

"Key _hyung_,cepetan! " Teriak Taemin diikuti yang lain.

_GRUSAK ... KLONTANG ... GUBRAK ..._

Yah,begitulah kegaduhan yang terkadang terjadi setiap pagi di Dorm SHINee. Ganteng-ganteng,di rumah kayak gini ^_^

_Skip Time,setelah merancang album baru di studio~~_

"Setelah diteliti,beberapa _single_ dalam album ini seharusnya penyanyinya berjumlah enam orang. " Kata manajer dari SHINee.

"T'rus gimana,dong. " Kata Taemin polos sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Gimana Kalau kita adain audisi ? " Kata Onew.

"Ide bagus itu. " Kata Jonghyun.

"OK,OK ! " Sahut Key.

"Aku ikut aja. " Kata Minho.

"Onew _oppa_ pintar. " Kata Taemin _childish_.

"Kalau begitu,kami yang akan mengadakan audisinya. Kalian tetap beraktivitas seperi biasa saja. Jika kami sudah dapat,Kami suruh dia mendatangi Dorm kalian. " Kata manajer.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. " Kata Onew pada manajer mereka itu.

Para personel SHINee pun tetap beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Setelah selang beberapa hari,_Leader_ Onew di hubungi oleh manajer itu.

"_Kami__ sudah__ mendapat__ personel__ yang__ berbakat__ untuk __kalian.__ Namanya__ Yoong__ Nira.__ Besok__ dia __akan__ datang__ ke__ Dorm __kalian._ " Kata sang manajer dari seberang.

"Oh,iya? Bagus-bagus. Terima kasih,ya,manajer. " Jawab Onew. Sambungan telephone pun berakhir. Onew pun segera mengumumkan berita itu kepada seluruh personel.

"_Guys_,manajer kita udah dapet personel tambahan buat kita. Namanya Yoong Nira. Katanya besok dia akan datang ke Dorm ini. " Kata Onew antusias.

"Wah,akhirnya dapat juga. " Sahut Jonghyun.

"HOORREE ! ADA KAWAN BARU ! " Sahut Taemin girang.

"Jadi nggak sabar bikin albumnya,nih. " Kata Key.

_Keesokan harinya ..._

_Pukul 06.00 pagi waktu kota Seoul ..._

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

"_Annyeong_,apa ada orang di dalam? " Tanya suara dari balik pintu Dorm SHINee.

Di kamar,beberapa personel SHINee terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu.

"Ada yang datang,tuh. Buka'in pintunya sana. " Kata Onew malas.

"Males,ah. Masih ngantuk,nih. " Sahut Minho sambil menguap.

"Ya udah. Aku aja yang buka'in pintunya. " Kata Key. Key pun turun dari kasurnya dan segera menuju pintu.

"Siapa,ya ? " Tanya Key sambil membuka pintu dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

Terlihatlah seseorang berambut pirang dengan model rambut _shaggy_ pendek. Dengan tinggi kira-kira 170 cm-an. Yang mengenakan _jacket_ bertudung berwarna _orange_,mengenakan celana kain putih dan membawa tas koper hitam.

"Emm .. Namaku Yoong Nira. Ini Dorm SHINee,kan ? Manajer kalian menyuruhku datang ke sini hari ini. " Jawab orang yang diketahui bernama Nira itu dengan polosnya.

Seketika itu juga,Key teringat kata-kata Onew.

"_Guys,manajer kita udah dapet personel tambahan buat kita. Namanya Yoong Nira. Katanya besok dia akan datang ke Dorm ini. "_

"Oo ... Ja-jadi kamu,ya Yoong Nira itu. _De-deuro__ Oseyo_. A-akan aku panggilkan me-member yang lainnya. " Kata Key agak salting sambil mempersilahkan Nira untuk masuk.

"Hi .. hi .. _Gomawo_. " Jawab Nira sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Key.

Key pun mempersilahkan Nira masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa sementara menunggu para personel yang lain datang. Key pun segera berlari menuju kamar untuk memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Te-teman-teman,pe-personel barunya,Yoong Nira,dia sudah datang ! " Kata Key yang sontak membuat semuanya kaget.

"HAAHHH ! " Teriak seluruh personel bebarengan.

"Cepat,cepat ! " Kata semuanya gelagapan.

_BRAK ... KLONTHANG ... GRUSAK ... GUBRAK ..._

_Kita skip sedikit keributan disini^^_

Seluruh personel SHINee pun berkumpul dan menyambut kedatangan personel baru mereka yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Selamat datang di Dorm kami,Yoong Nira. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. " Sambut Onew ramah.

"_Gomawo_. Kalian cukup panggil aku Nira,ya. " Jawab Nira riang.

"_Mian_,ya,masih berantakan. Maklum,baru bangun tidur. " Kata Taemin polos diiringi dengan _angel__ smile_ khas-nya.

"SSTTT ... Jangan ngomong kayak gitu ! " Kata Jonghyun berbisik sambil menyikut Taemin pelan. Taemin yang disikut hanya meringis.

"_A,Ne._ " Jawab Nira sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Um,kamu dari mana ? " Tanya Jonghyun yang sekejap langsung membuat wajah Nira berubah menjadi murung.

"Umm ... Aku nggak mau membahasnya. " Jawab Nira sambil berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Oh,aku salah ngomong,ya ? _Mian_ ... Jangan cemberut,dong. Kalo cemberut wajahmu jelek,lho. " Kata Jonghyun yang berusaha menghibur Nira dengan candaannya.

"Jjong _oppa_ nggak usah dihiraukan. Kalo cemberut wajahmu lucu,kok. " Kata Taemin. Yoong Nira pun kembali tersenyum.

"Um,Kamu datangnya pagi sekali. Kamu kesini naik apa ? " Tanya Taemin.

"Aku naik motorku. Itu,aku parkir di depan. " Jawab Nira.

"Motor ? " Kata seluruh member SHINee bebarengan.

Mereka semua pun menuju halaman dan terlihatlah sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah yang membuatnya kelihatan keren.

"WOWW ... " Kata mereka bebarengan.

"Nira,Kamu isi data diri ini,ya. Agar SM Management tahu kalau kamu personel baru kami. " Kata Onew sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas data diri dan bulpoin pada Nira.

"Iya. " Jawab Nira yang langsung mengisi lembar data diri itu.

"Selesai. Ini,_oppa_. " Kata Nira sambil menyerahkan lembar data diri yang sudah selesai diisinya itu.

"_Oppa_ ? " Tanya Onew.

"Iya. Umurku,kan,baru 18 tahun. " Jawab Nira.

"Wah,sekarang ada yang se-umuran sama Taemin. " Kata Key.

"Berarti sekarang ada dua _maknae_ disini. " Sahut Jonghyun.

"Ya sudah. " Kata Onew sambil masih membaca lembar data diri Nira tadi. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi setengah terkejut. Ya,kayak gini :o

"Nira,ka-kamu,ce-cewek ? " Kata Onew oppa.

Yang lain juga ikut terkejut. Taemin tersedak susu pisangnya,Jonghyun tersedak rotinya,sedangkan Key dan Minho hanya diam dengan mulut menganga#plak

"Iya. Apa manajer kalian nggak bilang? " Kata Nira bagaikan tanpa dosa.

"APAAA ? ... " Teriak seluruh personel bebarengan.

**To Be Continued ...**

Hai^^ Author newbie di sini. Kalian boleh panggil aku minnie.

Jika ada kritik dan saran bisa lewat review atau PM. Bisa juga lewat FB-ku : Yoong Nira.

Tapi kalo lewat FB,ada aturannya ! :  
>Kalo nge-post harus pake bahasa inggris (kalo chatting pake bahasa indo gak papa^^)<p>

Akan aku lanjutin ceritanya kalo ada(banyak) yang review.

So,REVIEW ! ...


End file.
